


.

by hannah_9821



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Spanking, Teasing, ill add more as i make more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821





	1. Chapter 1

September gasped as Hoodie's hands slipped up her shirt, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of her mouth. She sucked gently on his tongue, earning a soft moan from him, as he undid the clasp to her bra, and it fell to the ground, before she smirked and pulled her knee up, so it was between his legs, rubbing against his bulge, earning a gasp from Hoodie. September laughed as she pulled away teasingly and said, ''Catch me if you can.'' and bolted down the hallway, leaving him stunned before he came to his senses and sprinted after her. He stepped into the room, and looked around just as the door slammed and he spun around, only to find nothing.

He turned around and saw September standing only three feet away from him, wearing only her jeans, and underwear. She spoke in a teasing voice, ''want me?.'' and walked forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping wrapping one of her legs around his waist, as he nodded frantically before she murmured into his ear, ''Come and get me'' and Hoodie felt his jeans getting tight, and a low growl escaped his mouth and he threw her across the room, onto the bed, and bolted forward, pinning her down, before attaching his mouth to her collarbone, sucking harshly on the skin, earning a loud moan of pleasure from her.

September squirmed frantically before she felt her hands being pinned above her head. Hoodie had wrapped the chains of the handcuffs, around the poles of headboard of the bed. September felt cold metal going around her wrists before she realized what Hoodie was doing a minute too late, and she ended up with her hands being handcuffed above her head, before she yanked on the handcuffs, only to find them secure around the headboard and her wrists.

Hoodie moved down more so he was sitting between her legs as She whimpered, when she felt him pratically rip her pants off. Hoodie teasingly traced down her stomach, over her hips, and began tracing shapes into her thighs, never touching her where she desperately wanted to be touched, as she bucked her hips wildly, attempting to get him to touch her where she wanted him to. Hoodie pinned her hips down, and smirked as he continued to trace shapes into her thighs, stomach, and hips, as she squirmed frantically.

All of a sudden, Hoodie demanded, ''Beg.'' making September tilt her head in confusion, and she opened her mouth to speak, before he interrupted her again, ''Oh call me daddy.''. September felt her eyes going wide, and she moved frantically, attempting to get him off of her, and he scoffed, before he ripped her shirt off of her, leaving her in her underwear. Hoodie spoke in a deadly voice, ''You either call me daddy, and beg me to fuck you or else'' causing September to gulp. 

September spoke, ''Fuck me senseless....please...Hoo-'' and stopped upon seeing the look Hoodie was giving her and cooed, ''I recommend you call me what i told you unless if you want to be punished''. She mumbled something, causing Hoodie to grab her by the ankles, to lift her body up and sat down, laying her across his lap. 

September whimpered softly and squirmed, and Hoodie lifted his hand up and suddenly brought it down onto her ass, earning a gasp of pain, and September gritted her teeth, and mumbled something causing Hoodie to speak in a extremely calm voice, which scared September.  
She mumbled, ''Never mind.'' and Hoodie brought his hand down on her ass again, right on the spot where she would sit, and she flinched, realizing that it would leave a mark, as Hoodie said, ''I would repeat it, unless if you dont wanna be able to sit'' and she quickly spoke, ''Im sorry...stop....please....'' and he smirked, before laying his hand upon her back, holding her down, and began hitting her ass, mainly her sitting spots. And he felt her juices dripping onto his jeans, and he smirked and said, ''Your so wet....''

Soon September was a squirming mess on his lap, and Hoodie stopped, and cooed, ''Just a little more punishment and then ill fuck you.'', and she whimpered softly, tugging on the handcuffs. Hoodie scoffed and hit her ass a few more times, before he leaned forward, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand and brought out a hairbrush.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the hairbrush in his hand, and she squirmed frantically, trying to get away from him, but he used his free arm to hold her down securely in his lap. He brought it down onto her ass, hard. September stopped squirming and let him to as he wished, before she mumbled, ''please...stop....daddy...stop...please...''. He laughed, and flipped her over, so she was on her back, and stood, stripping himself of all of his clothes, before he straddled her, before teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick, causing her to whimper.

September's body jerked violently as he slammed his hips toward, penetrating her. She released a loud scream of pleasure, as he hit her g-spot on the first thrust. September yanked roughly on the handcuffs, as Hoodie began pounding into her rentlessly, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

September strolled down the hallway of her home, the slender mansion, and all of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into a bedroom, and she spun around only to find herself facing BEN, who was currently eyeing her. He pushed her against the wall, gently, and attached his mouth to her collarbone, trying to find her sweet spot.

September was trying not to moan, or make any noises of pleasure, when all of a sudden a soft moan escaped her mouth, earning a smirk and BEN began to suck, bite, and lick at that preitcular spot. She soon was weak in the knees and she gasped out in pleasure, and BEN smirked, and pushed her gently onto his bed, and he yanked her pants off, and sat between them, pulling her underwear off easily.

BEN leaned in and slipped a finger inside of her along with his tongue, earning a loud moan from her. She bucked her hips wildly, and he pinned her hips down with one hand, while thrusting his finger and tongue in sync in and out of her. She gasped out, ''this....is so...wrong....but feels so right...'' before she bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan, but failed, and a loud high pitched moan escaped her mouth, as she writhed around in pleasure, his fingers hitting hre 

He felt her tighten around his tongue and fingers before he pulled away, causing a noise of displeasure escaping her mouth, before he yanked his clothes off, before he pushed her legs apart, before he sat between her legs, before he decided instead fucking her senseless, to tease her. He laid down onto his stomach, between her legs, before he licked her clit, and nipped it, before he slowly crawled up her body, and took her left nipple into his mouth, and twisted the other, teasing it, and alternated, giving them the same treatment. 

BEN soon got bored with teasing her nipples so he lined his cock up with her before he slammed his hips forward, hitting her sweet spot on the first thrust, causing her to scream in pleasure, as he began to pound into her with no mercy.

After half an hour, he felt her tighten around his cock, and she arched her back as she came for the forth or fifth time in a row.


End file.
